1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traction devices and, more specifically, to a traction chain link system for truck tires. The traction system of the present invention is an easy to install device that can assist in traveling through snow and ice covered roads and parking lots. It is also excellent for gaining traction when maneuvering under dropped trailers or getting away from loading docks when the truck has an empty load and there is no weight on the drive tires. The device of the present invention consists of two 30 link sections joined at one distal end by an additional link having an S-hook and two more chain links connected thereto. A threaded quick link locking device couples both 30 link sections together. When the device is installed on a truck tire, all distal ends are coupled to the quick link device, securing the chain traction system to the tire.
The present invention provides an anti-skid device comprising of a folded chain positioned over the tread of a truck tire and fastened through an opening in the wheel and having a threaded closed locking member for engaging the folded end with the distal ends of the traction member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other traction devices designed for tires. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,733 issued to McKinnon on Apr. 18, 1916.
Another patent was issued to Schiatter on Nov. 13, 1917 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,132. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. RE 14,450 was issued to Wilt on Mar. 26, 1918 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 18, 1919 to White as U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,620.
Another patent was issued to Rogers on Jan. 20, 1920 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,298. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,503 was issued to Smith on Dec. 27, 1921. Another was issued to Harris et al. on Jan. 10, 1926 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,727 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 5, 1929 to Kittelson as U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,383.
Another patent was issued to Stokke et al. on Mar. 26, 1935 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,758. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,659 was issued to Stuller on Jul. 2, 1935. Another was issued to Rookasin on Jan. 18, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,769 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 7, 2000 to Hicks as U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,202.
while these anti-skid devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The device of the present invention discloses a tire traction device having two 30-link sections joined at one distal end by an additional link having an S-hook and two more chain links connected thereto. A threaded quick link locking device couples both link sections together. When the device is installed on a truck tire, all distal ends are coupled to the quick link device, securing the chain traction system to the tire. The present invention provides an anti-skid device comprising a chain positioned over the tread of a truck tire and fastened through an opening in the wheel and having a threaded closed locking member for engaging ends of the traction member.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an anti-skid device for truck tires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-skid device that is easy to install.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-skid device comprising two lengths of chain having securing means on each distal end.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-skid device having a threaded locking member securing all loose ends thereon.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide and anti-skid device that is fastened after inserting one end through the tire wheel well.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a traction device for truck tires comprising two 30 link sections joined at one distal end by an additional link having an S-hook and two more chain links connected thereto. A threaded quick link locking device couples both 30 link sections together. When the device is installed on a truck tire, all distal ends are coupled to the quick link device, securing the traction chain to the tire.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.